The invention concerns a clock, more particularly, a wristwatch, having an adjustable date wheel and day-of-week wheel.
One type of clock is well known for German DE-AS 22 53 505. The selection device in this well-known clock comprises a pivoted detent hinged on the frame of the clockwork which can be actuated in a way such that, when the adjusting shaft is in the selector position, the pivoted detent can be brought into one or the other of two possible positions, depending upon the direction of shaft rotation. Further, this pivoted detent can be pivoted from the originally chosen selector position into one of two possible work positions by shifting the positioning shaft from its selector position into its work position.
The adjusting device of this well-known clock is, however, constructed such that, independently of the direction of turn of the adjusting shaft, only one simultaneous correction of the date and week day indicator or alternatively only one correction of the date indicator is possible. Further, this adjusting device of the well-known clock is designed such that an adjustment of the position of each indicator part is always possible in only one direction.
It is therefore the object of the invention to produce a clock with an adjusting mechanism for the week day and date rings wherein the adjusting mechanism makes possible an independent adjustment of the position of the date indicator ring as well as also the week day indicator ring and additionally, a correction of each of the two indicator rings is possible in both directions, i.e., at any given time forward and backward. In addition, the design of the adjusting mechanism to be produced should enable the user of the clock to properly preselect, without difficulty, the indicator made to be adjusted, i.e., week day or date.